Secret
by aiko-nee
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have finally started dating and with that obstacles head there Read how Natsu and Lucy overcome and surpass these problems with their strong Sequel to Lucy Maid-sama! R&R please! A/N: It's more dramatic than lucy maid-sama!


**A/N: Hey guys! The sequel to you have to Lucy Maid-sama is this! YAY! But ugh I hate this writers block! Guess what I wanted to write this a long time ago but because of stupid school I can't! -_- Anyway here ya go. OH, for those people who haven't read Lucy Maid-sama yet I don't think you have to read it, but if you want go ahead ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and it's characters. You know who owns it? MASHIMA-SENSEI THAT WHO!**

* * *

Lucy sighs as she stands waking to yet another school day. She was glad just being able to go to school with Natsu. Let alone living with him. But since his parents are here, there is somehow a limit to their actions towards each other. Of course it wasn't only because of his parents; it was also because of Lucy. Of course Natsu had to understand Lucy.

Practically dragging herself to the shower she stared sneezing, she decided to ignore it since it wasn't a big deal. After unclothing she stepped in the shower and started washing herself. after the shower she went out and dressed up in her P.E uniform, and that means very short shorts. Lucy, in fact, didn't mind it much, but Natsu definitely did. Lucy just stepped out of her room and Natsu eagerly approaching her. "What are you wearing?" he asked. Lucy was in shock. Usually Natsu wouldn't wake up early like that by himself. "Ah, Natsu you're awake" she said. Her sweat drops as she looked at him, reminding herself that he was actually dating this guy. "Yeah, yeah I know. Just tell me why are you wearing such revealing stuff?" he asked. Lucy saw him as definitely unreasonable. Lucy already told him weeks ago that this was the school's uniform, she didn't want to do it again. "I already told you didn't I?" she said mockingly. Lucy wanted to take advantage of the situation and finally give Natsu a lecture. "Uh, no you didn't" Natsu said. Lucy couldn't blame him for being so forgetful nowadays. Her standards were way too high for him, he couldn't take it! "Look, Natsu. This is just a school uniform, and besides...it's not _that _bad" she said. Lucy was totally comfortable of showing a bit of her skin. Not to mention a bit of cleavage -[**A/N: sorry had to xD**]-. Natsu was even more nervous about this. "Lucy could you promise me that no one else will look at you, but me!" he said. Lucy chuckled, it seems that she could give such a cute face a lecture. He didn't need to beg for it. Lucy loved Natsu, she would do anything for him "Fine" she said, smiling. He had to admit the smile was the most beautiful thing in the world. A sign of happiness of his 'significant other' would make him happy. "I like your smile" he had to mention it, he smiled also and gestured a kiss. Lucy was tense to give him on especially in his own house. Lucy had no idea if Natsu was feeling the same, but if he did; he did a very good job not showing it. He leaned closer. Lucy's eyes widened, just a bit. Before he could even touch her nose she quickly spread his scarf in between the two lips making him kiss his own scarf. After feeling the soft surface he pulled back slowly and pouted. "You avoided it" he said. "I'm sorry! I panicked!" she said. She was too guilty to look at him straightly. He placed his hand opver her hand. "You're so cute when you're scared." he said and started to walk to the door. Lucy was so stunned that she couldn't even speak! She was frozen while watching him walk casually, a little too _casual_. "I-I am _ not _ scared!" she finally spoke. He let out a small chuckle and continued to walk "You're funny Luce!" he added. Even though Lucy was slightly angry she stood still and sighed whispering _"That's my Natsu..."_

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-[**A/N**: **Nothing to write for school xD**]-

**Lucy's POV**

Walking home it was quite quiet than usual, Natsu seemed less active than before. "You okay? You seem a bit quiet" i said, finally breaking the silence. He looked back at me and gave me a small smile "I'm fine, just a bit tired" he said. _"Tired?" _I thought. That certainly wasn't like him at all. He's always so energetic, seeing him like this is rare. "Is that so?" I asked. I had nothing to say, just to believe him was fine for me.

The rest of the way to the house was still very silent. I couldn't do anything but just look at him with curiosity. Was it my fault? Was it because of this morning? It couldn't be, right? He seemed pretty fine for me. At least I think. I feel bad, I think I would've already knew if he was alright just by looking at his face, I assumed that our relationship was already far, but apparently we haven't even flinched.

He opened the door, and once again I was just his personal maid, his very innocent one in fact. We haven't told his parent about us, at least not yet. I don't think we'll ever be able to though, after all I am 'just a maid'. Even his parents seem nice, I can't escape the feeling that they'll have a problem with me dating their son. They might think that I'm just doing this for money, and they might have another girl for him that's prettier and smarter and...wealthier. and that's what I fear; what if they push him into a girl that's 'better' than me. Although I trust Natsu enough to think that he'll never leave me, but still I ask myself, am I a fool for feeling that way?

I stepped inside the house and went straight to my room. I placed my bag on the floor and then I opened the closet to get my maid outfit. After getting it I change quickly and went outside to put my uniform in the laundry. After that I went to the kitchen to prepare a snack for Natsu, normally Kinana would do this but frankly I wanted to do it. I mean I'm used to it now, being around him all the time I guess making food is just one of the things I have to get used to.

Looking inside the fridge I decided to make onigiri again, this time flavored with sushi vinegar. After making it I go straight to Natsu's room. As I walk to his room the door was already slightly open. Before I could get it I heard he was on the phone so I decided not to walk in just yet. But then I couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

**Natsu's POV**

Here we go again. My mother trying to convince me to go to boarding school isn't going to work. I'm not going there. Maybe before I would say yes but now I'll never go, I'll never leave her, _never_. "C'mon Natsu, I told you before that boarding school would make you better at your studies! I've noticed that you've gotten uh, worse by the minute!" my mother nagged again. I don't care about the insult though, I was never known to be smart and intelligent. In fact I always feel quite out of place in my family, but still I am happy with them, and with _her_. "Mom, I told you before I'm not going to boarding school" I said again. How many times is she going to ask me this? How many times do I have to turn down her offer? Ugh, I'm sick of this. "Mom, I need to go, I have homework" I said and hung up. I sighed and laid on the bed. I kept staring at my phone for a while, and suddenly Lucy came in. That made me light up. "Hey Luce" I said to her. She smiled and said hello back. I noticed the tray of onigiri "Yay! You came just in time; I was starting to get hungry" I said. "As always" she said. She could always see right through me so easily. I'm lucky to have her.

**Lucy's POV **

I sigh _"So that's what he's so bummed about" _I though. Boarding school? Who would've guessed it was that? I mean it's not like that I don't want him to go, but still, I would miss him too much. Couldn't I go with him? No that would be too much, and besides his mother wouldn't let me go. Nope not a chance. "You okay now?" I asked. He looked up at me "i'm fine, I'm always fine what makes you think that?" he asked. "Natsu, um, that phone call um-" I said but got cut off "You heard it?" he said. "Y-Yeah" I stuttered. I looked at his eyes straightly "Don't worry; I'm not going" he spoke. "I wasn;t going to ask if you were going, don't worry I know" I said. I looked down but still I spoke "You wouldn't leave me right?" I said. He looked at me again. "Of course not! Never!" he said with full expression. I knew I was lucky, so lucky to be with him. I opened my eyes widely and looked up at him; "Natsu..." he moved closer and closer to me. My face was colored in red and as he did, cause once again I know; _he was about to kiss me_. This time I told myself that I'm not going to doge this one. No, not again. As he moved closer I closed my eyes, he was so close now, so close I could feel his breath. But then I heard a chuckle. His sweet little chuckle. It made me wonder; what was taking him so long? Did I have bad breath or did I just look weird. But then his head passed my cheek and he embraced me tightly. I open my eyes "Natsu?" I said. He's so warm. I was about to hug him back but then I out my hands back, I thought it would spoil the moment. I smiled and I know he was as well. I wish he would stay like that with me forever, but of course that can't happen, right?

* * *

**A/N: Doooooonnnnneee! For the people who read Lucy Maid-sama! Sorry for the long wait but it's finally here. Actually I though I would never get the chance to write again but here ya go! ^_^ Don't forget to leave a review and follow and also favorite! I know it's too much to ask for but it always gets me so happy and motivated to get this story more interesting and even better! Oh! For the people who haven't read Lucy Maid-sama! I highly recommend that you read it so you can understand the story better :) I'll try to the next chapter as soon as possible :)**

**~Aiko **


End file.
